Trusting the Untrustable
by GASPLudwig
Summary: An orphan who's moved around her whole life has trust issues and has refused to talk to anyone but her bestfriend, Kyle, for years. Now when she moves to a new town yet again, many things can go wrong, especially when imprinting is involved.
1. Chapter 1

I wasn't one of those lovingly wrapped up in blanket babies that were placed in baskets and placed gently on the orphanage doorstep while some loving mother rang the door bell. Then again, I wasn't one of those all knowing orphans that were left to watch their parents be killed by a drug dealer from their crib. I was just a six year old girl who's mom was sent to jail. She didn't kill anybody or anything, but she might as well have. It didn't really matter to me what she did, she still left me. She still willingly handed her daughter over to the state eleven years ago. She didn't fight with the police as they carted her off to jail, she just went willingly. Probably because she knew she was guilty. That's what hurt the most.

It's been eleven years, and I still remember the look on her face when the police kicked down the apartment door and told her she was under arrest. She just starred at me. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was going to tell me something. She never did.

That was the last time I saw her. Not that I really minded. I mean, I loved her, I missed her, I needed her, yet I could never have her.

I visit her sometimes. I bring her pictures I sketched and other things she might need. She would always smile and tell me how big I've gotten. She would tell me I was the only good thing that came from the swine that was my father. She didn't like my father. Then again, neither did I.

Apparently he was some low life who didn't really have a home. Thank god too, because I don't think I could have stood living with him. I mean, not that I enjoy where I'm living now. Which is basically a new place every week.

You see, I'm what you call a ghost child. The kid that refuses to talk to anyone. I mean, I don't do it to spite people, its just that I have nothing to say. I do talk to someone though. Matter of fact, that person is my best friend. Yeah, I was seventeen, and yeah, my best friend was the fourteen year old boy, Kyle, that I found crying in one of the rooms at an old foster home of mine. After that, we've been inseparable. I have him tell people we're brother and sister so we have to be brought to the same foster homes together. It worked, even though they knew we were lying.

See, they took these fancy pictures of us and sent them out to a bunch of foster families. Then those families would pick which kid they wanted and we would be shipped out to them. When they realized they didn't want us, they would send us away again. I grew used to it though. I didn't talk to anyone but Kyle because I knew that sooner or later (Usually sooner) we would be sent to live with some other smuck who didn't want to deal with an overly hyper kid and a girl who refused to talk.

Kyle and me were very different. I was shy, and Kyle, well, he wasn't. He was outgoing, and brave, and smart, and just down right amazing. He was the only kid I've ever gotten along with. His hair was a light brown and shaggy, contrasting nicely with his green eyes. I wasn't like Kyle at all. My hair was long, curly, and red, falling over my left eye, and covering most of my freckles. My eyes were blue, but not the nice, dark blue that models have, but that nasty ice blue that made you want to shiver. I was disgusting. Not that I cared what people thought of me.

If I did care, I would at least talk to people. Not saying that people didn't talk to me. Because believe me, they tried. Social workers, foster parents, kids, and even babies. But I wouldn't budge. I didn't feel like taking my time to form words, or use my breath to have a conversation. It just wasn't worth the effort. Everyone always left you in the end anyway.

"Kira, when do you plan on finishing packing your clothes?" Kyle asked as he walked into my room where I lay on my bed reading a book about ant hills.

"You mean, when do I plan on putting the whole three outfits that I actually own in a plastic bag?…Soon." I said shrugging at him sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes.

"I do believe it's four outfits oh precious sister of mine." Kyle smirked as he opened my closet and took out the seven shirts, and five pairs of jeans that hung there. After stuffing them into a bag, he pulled out the giant trunk that was under my bed that held all my books. Since I knew we never stayed in one place for long, I didn't bother to unpack my books. Instead, I kept them in their trunk. I had a lot of books. Not enough to fill a library, but enough to satisfy me.

Most of the books had to do with nature, or history, something that Kyle didn't find exciting at all. He stuffed the plastic bag in the trunk, above the books and closed it up again.

"We're leaving any minute. I have a good feeling about this place." Kyle said. I sighed drastically as I stood up and closed my book. He was three years younger then me, yet he still towered over my five foot frame. I scowled at this.

"You said that about the last place." I told him truthfully.

"But I really mean it this time! I mean, they seem pretty nice. Apparently they live on some Indian reservation. That should be fun." Kyle said, being his optimistic self. Kyle was so much more mature then me, which is probably why he treats me like I'm two sometimes.

"They'll be just like the others. After a week they'll get rid of us because 'we're too much to handle.'" I told him, a hint of a grimace playing on my lips.

"Well I heard this woman can't have babies or something. Apparently she's always wanted kids and her and her fiance wanted to foster. Maybe if you actually talk to them this time they'll keep us for more then a few days." I doubted it. I always felt bad for Kyle. I knew he didn't like to move around so much, but he would always insist that we were siblings so he would be moved to a different house when I was. God I loved this kid.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to make friends with these people when we'll just be leaving again in a week." I stated bitterly, causing Kyle to sigh at my negativity.

"I'm not asking you to be their friends babe, just for you to talk to them. Even if it's just a little." He said as if he were talking to a five year old. It was my turn to sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." I said dismissively as Kyle picked up my trunk and we started to go down the stairs and to the front lawn where we waited for the social worker to pick us up.

I could see Kyle struggling with the heavy trunk. Even with his newly grown muscles, I knew it must be heavy for him.

When the social worker came, she immediately started talking to me, in hopes of a conversation. No such luck.

"But I can't believe he did that. I mean, yeah he's a super star and all, but that's insane!" The young woman gossiped from the drivers seat, brushing her curly black hair out of her eyes.

I just nodded dully from the backseat before laying my head against Kyle's shoulder and closing my eyes.

I hadn't talked to anyone besides Kyle in about four years, what made her think I would start now? I didn't need anyone besides Kyle. He was the only person I really liked. The only one I really wanted to have with me for the rest of my life. The only person I needed. He knew this. And he needed me too.

We drove for hours. It was extremely frustrating, even if I was asleep for most of it. We usually didn't move this far away at one time. I mean, moving from one side of Washington to the other was kind of intimidating.

"We're getting close." Kyle whispered. I nodded, sitting up and leaning my head against the cool glass of the window.

We pulled into a small town called Forks a little bit later, apparently that meant we were really close. I no longer had butterflies in my stomach like I used to when moving to a new place. It was such a common occurrence now that I wasn't even nervous.

We would go meet these new people. They would be mad at me for not talking, along with other things like how I wake up extremely early, or how I drink all the coffee in the house, or even that I refuse to eat sometimes. They would also get mad at Kyle for doing things like eating all the cookies, or talking really loud, and even because he's too 'happy.' I don't know how you can be too happy, but believe me, it's possible.

"This is it kids!" The social worker, I never really bothered to ask her name, told us as she pulled up to a small red brick house with flowers all over the place. Flowers. That meant I could come out here late at night and garden when no ones around. I took it all in approvingly.

"I like it." Kyle said as he scooted out of the car, grabbing my hand and pulling me out behind him. He kept my hand in his as he smoothed out my twisted blue sundress that I wore to every new house on Kyle's orders.

"I'm glad you approve." I whispered to him smugly as we approached the front door with the social worker.

"Ready?" The woman asked as she knocked on the door. I didn't answer, not that she expected me to.

A tall guy opened the door, a shorter woman beside him. They were both really tan and excited looking, though I didn't see anything exciting about the situation.

The woman had long scars running down the side of her face, but I didn't pay much attention to them because everywhere else she was beautiful. The tall guy wasn't wearing a shirt and I thought instantly about one of the foster kids at an old home who told us about how his step father sexually abused him. I instantly shrank away from the big man and into Kyle's side. He didn't seem to mind, but the couple in front of us did.

"You must be Kyle and Kira! It's so nice to finally meet you guys! We've heard so much about you! I can't believe you're finally here." The woman, who Kyle said was Emily, exclaimed.

"It's good to be here!" Kyle said throwing himself at the woman and hugging her wildly before turning to the man and shaking his hand. The woman looked like she was on cloud nine as she turned to me, probably expecting me to hug her too. Not a chance.

"Well why don't you two go get settle while I talk to Emily and Sam about Kira's, uh, condition." The social worker said kindly. We were ushered into the house and into the kitchen where we sat quietly in the chairs while Sam and Emily talked to the social worker in the living room. No doubt she was telling her about how I didn't talk to anyone but Kyle.

"You really should talk this time Kira. Maybe make them like you?" Kyle asked hopefully. I just nodded my head before responding quietly.

"I'm not setting myself up to get hurt Kyle. If I talk to them, I'll start to like them. I'll become attached, and it will be ten times harder when they kick us out."

He looked disappointed but nodded his head in understanding. We waited a few more minutes and eventually Emily and Sam came into the kitchen.

Emily looked at me sympathetically. Geez lady, it's not that I can't talk, its just that I don't want too.

"Well, are you guys hungry? I could make you something to eat?" Emily asked, looking at me the whole time. I didn't even bother to shake my head no, I knew Kyle would answer for me.

"Well, Kira won't eat. But I'm pretty hungry." He replied cheekily. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, a smile playing at my lips.

"Oh…" Emily asked, looking at me with a confused expression. "well, what would you like to eat?"

"Eh, anything. But if you don't mind, Kira could probably go for some coffee." I nodded my head vigorously along with his words, smiling my thanks when Emily handed me a cup.

"You know Kira…"Sam started as he sat down next to me. I visibly shrunk away, but he didn't seem to notice. "If you need anything, you could just ask."

I looked at him for a moment. Was he seriously trying to get me to talk? I mean, shouldn't you just let it be? I haven't talked to anyone but my 'brother' in four years, and this creepy, half naked, foster parent guy was not going to change that.

Sensing my unease, Kyle quickly came to my rescue, putting a protective arm around my shoulders and taking time out of eating his food to reply to Sam for me.

"She knows." Kyle reassured him before he finished eating.

After Kyle ate dinner, Emily showed us to our rooms. I got the small one with a single window over looking the woods that was right next to the bathroom. The walls were white, and only a bed and a dresser stood in the room. I didn't bother unpacking, because I knew Kyle would do it for me later. He was better at that stuff. Kyle's room was right next to mine, and looked almost exactly the same, except his didn't have a window.

"It's really nice here." Kyle said, plopping down beside me on my bed. I nodded agreement.

Emily and Sam retreated into the kitchen after showing us where our rooms were. They claimed they wanted to give us time to unpack, though I secretly knew they were going to talk about the whole situation.

"What are you reading?" Kyle said, flicking the cover of the book in my hands.

"It's a book with a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's work." I told him seriously. He gave me a weird look before standing.

"Well as much fun as this is, I think I'll be going back to my room now." He said, kissing the top of my head and walking to the door.

"Good night." I said numbly, getting to engulfed in a story about a crazy man killing an old guy and hiding his heart under the floor boards. Oh the wonderful work of Edgar Allen Poe.

"Night." He said with a salute before walking out.

I snuggled down into my covers, pulling them up to my chin. This house was freezing. Not even cold, when I say freezing, I mean freezing.

I finished my book before it was even ten at night so I decided to go to sleep. I mean, I wasn't one to stay up late anyway.

I woke up at five thirty about to freeze to death. I usually wake up around that time, but the fact that I was so cold wasn't at all pleasant.

I got up, walking down stairs and into the kitchen. I sat in one of the chairs, not knowing where anything was to make coffee. I sighed. I would have to wait until Kyle woke up s he could ask for me.

"Kira? What are you doing up so early sweet heart?" Emily asked as she walked into the kitchen, a pink robe wrapped around her as she rubbed her eyes.

I simply shrugged. She nodded.

"Well…would you like some breakfast?" She said sweetly. A little too sweetly if you ask me. I shook my head no. I wasn't really hungry.

"Coffee?" She sighed, looking expectant. I gave her a small smile and a nod. I could tell she wasn't really a morning person. I was.

She handed me a cup and I drank….four cups.

"Do you always drink so much coffee?" She asked, laughing slightly at my guilty expression. I nodded. I did. I liked coffee. It wasn't my fault.

"Don't worry Emily, you'll get used to it." Kyle said smiling as he walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly, which made me yawn quietly. Emily laughed heartily at that. Well at least she thinks my drinking habits are amusing.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Emily asked as she handed Kyle a plate piled with way too many eggs.

"What's there to do? Kira loves the beach. Or rather, she likes to look at the beach." Kyle siad, adding in some of my favorite things in the world. I loved the beach. I loved the look of it, I loved the sand, but I hated the water. Mostly because I didn't know how to swim. No one ever taught me. And with the no talking to people thing, they wouldn't know if I were drowning, because I wouldn't call for help. So no one bother teaching me.

"Well we can go there if you want. It's not far from here." Emily said, a perfect house wife smile on her face. Gag me.

"Is that food I smell!" A booming voice called from outside, making me jump. Emily frowned before screaming for Sam who tumbled down the stairs seconds later.

"Sam! I thought you said you would keep the boys away until the kids got settled!" Emily exclaimed, pointing at Sam's chest accusingly.

"Sorry Em, I told them! They don't listen!" He whined before going outside to talk to some people.

"Who are they?" Kyle asked in his curious voice.

"Sam's friends. I told him not to bring them around here just yet." Emily said, looking out the window accusingly.

"Well it's alright with us. We don't mind people." Kyle said, hoping to ease the tension that was rising in Emily. I didn't say anything.

"Well…if you really don't mind…I'm sure they're hungry…" She said, looking outside with a caring expression before yelling, "Let them in Sam!"

After that, Sam and four other giant guys came stumbling into the kitchen. When I say they were giant, I mean it. They were four of the biggest guys I've ever seen. At first, I just thought Sam was abnormally large, but now I see its all the La Push guys.

"Guys, this is Kyle and Kira." Sam said, watching the boys intently. I looked at each of them impassively. I didn't really care to talk to them.

I looked at the one guy, the one who seemed to be starring at me for some reason. Okay, weirdo, no need to stare at me, I know I'm weird.

"So who are you guys?" Kyle asked, throwing an arm around my shoulder and leaning over me to look at the guys. I turned away and took another sip of my coffee. I saw the guy who was starring at me start shaking out of the corner of my eye. What was wrong with him? If I cared enough, I might have just asked.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered in Kyle's ear.

"Um, she want's to know what's wrong?" Kyle said to the shaking boy. He quickly calmed down and looked at me. I blushed and turned away.

"Why doesn't she ask me herself?" The boy asked, a smirk wide on his face. Kyle just laughed at him like he was an idiot. I wondered if he really was.

"Because she hasn't talked to anyone but me in years." He said through breathes. The guy frowned at this and the guy beside him started laughing and patting the guy who was starring at me on the back like he felt bad for him. Apparently this only made the guy who was starring at me more angry and caused him to start shaking again.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Kyle again, making everyone frown at my secrecy.

"His name is Paul." Kyle answered back. I nodded. Okay, so the creeper was Paul. I had to remember that, if I wanted to avoid him at all costs.

Hey guys, what did you think? I'm honestly a little unsure about


	2. Chapter 2

I finished drinking my final cup of coffee as my brother made friends with some kid name Quill that was there. Him and his friends Embry and Jared were pretty nice, not that I talked to them or anything.

"So, we going to the beach now?" Kyle asked and Emily nodded in response, causing the guys to leap into a conversation about cliff diving. "Want me to get you your bathing suit babe?" Kyle asked, I shook my head no before whispering that I didn't feel good and was going to lay down.

To tell the truth, I just didn't want to go. Kyle agreed and brought me upstairs to my bed before leaving. I sat there for a while, reading a book full of work from the author 'Kipling.'

My stomach growled, reminding me that it was past noon and I hadn't eaten anything. As if hearing my stomach growl, there was a knock on the door. Instead of yelling for them to come in, I got up and opened the door to reveal the giant weirdo who was starring at me earlier.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat?" He asked sweetly, moving past me and into the room where he sat on the bed, analyzing my book.

I nodded my head yes because I wanted some food.

"Well what would you like?" He asked, standing up from the bed and coming to stand in front of me. I just shrugged. "Well you have to tell me what you want so I can get it okay?" He asked. Oh come on. Was he really trying to get me to talk? Did these people not get the point?

I just shook my head. I wasn't going to give into his little plan to get me to talk.

"Well then I guess you're not eating." He stated simply while crossing his arms. I scrunched my eye brows together. Was he serious? He was refusing to feed me. I pointed angrily toward the door, indicating I wanted him to leave. His face sank and he frowned before leaving the room.

I flopped back on the bed, trying to ignore the feeling of emptiness in my stomach. I started reading again before there was another knock on the door. I opened it to find some kid standing there. He wasn't as big was the rest of them, but looked a little older then me.

"Hey. I'm Seth. Sorry, I just wanted to meet the Sam and Emily's new kid." I smiled at him and shook his hand. He didn't seem too bad. He smiled widely as my stomach growled. Loudly might I add. "Hungry?" He asked with a laugh. I widened my eyes drastically and nodded my head.

"I'll be right back." He said before going down stairs and returning at my door a minute later with two sandwiches.

He placed the plate on my bed before going back to stand by the door. "The others should be back from the beach soon." he told me.

"Oh, thanks Seth." I said and smiled. Yes, I just talked to that kid. Don't ask why. I just felt like it was the right thing to do. I mean, that jerk Paul didn't even bother to try to feed me, but this kid actually bothered to make me food and bring I to me.

He looked surprised as he left the room. He probably heard about me not really talking to anyone. I sighed before taking a bite out of my sandwich and picking up my book.

What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? All of the above?


	3. Chapter 3

(Paul Pov)

I heard everything she said to her brother, but I still wanted to get her to talk to me. I failed. I frowned as she said those three words to Seth. I mean, I could hear their whole conversation, and I wasn't even trying. But the fact that she actually talked to Seth really bothered me. I mean, why him? She didn't even talk to Emily. What made Seth so special? She was my imprint anyway.

I was sitting on the couch in Sam and Emily's living room, everyone was already gone to the beach, but I wanted to stay behind with my imprint. Seth came by a little while later looking for everybody, and insisted on meeting my imprint, as well as Sam's new foster kid.

"Are you sure she doesn't talk? She talked to me? I thought you said she couldn't talk?" Seth asked as he sat down beside me.

"No, I said she doesn't talk. As in, she refuses to talk to anyone." I told him, slightly annoyed.

"Well she talked to me." He said with a cheeky, satisfied grin.

Kira POV

It's not that I was about to talk to the whole town now. Its just that I've decided to talk to Seth now too. I mean, I wasn't going to have a riveting conversation with him, I was just going to…talk to him.

But that's it. I refuse to talk to anyone else. For now on, the only people I will talk to are Seth and Kyle.

"So, me and the guys were thinking about going into Port Angeles tomorrow for a movie. Want to come?" Kyle asked, walking into my room and feeling my head. I didn't have a fever, so he knew I wasn't sick.

"Was I invited?" I questioned, quirking a brow.

"I just invited you." He pointed out, flopping down on the bed beside me. We could hear the group of guys in the kitchen talking loudly.

"Well, is Seth going?" I asked shyly. I don't like Seth…at least, I don't think I do. But he's a nice kid and it'd make me feel better to know he's going. The talking in the kitchen died down. The game was probably on now or something.

"I'm pretty sure he's going….So? Are you gonna come?" Kyle prodded. I nodded my head yes and he bolted from the room a second later. I sat back on my bed, continuing reading the book on Dolphins I received last year for Christmas from Kyle.

It was late at night before I left my room again. I went down stairs to find Paul, Seth, Sam, Quill and Embry all huddled around the couch. Some other kid that looked a little older then Paul was there, along with some tallish girl that was sitting on his lap.

"Hiya! I'm Kim. You're Kira right? Paul's told me so much about you!" The girl jumped up to me, holding out her hand for a shake. I just looked at it. I nodded thoughtfully, looking back to her hesitant face and quirking a brow.

I left her standing there, not bothering to shake her hand, she wasn't worth my efforts, and went to lean down and whisper in Seth's ear.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked quietly, he pointed towards the steps and I nodded in understanding before plopping myself onto the couch between him and Embry.

"Are you hungry again?" Seth asked while the girl, Kim, from earlier retook her seat on the other kids lap. I shook my head no, trying my hardest not to glance at Paul, which was pretty hard because he sat there glaring at me.

It wasn't that I wasn't talking to be mean, its just that I feel that people aren't worth the trouble. They don't deserve my words. Unless I feel you need to be spoken too, like Seth and Kyle, then I won't speak to you. It was really quite simple. If I liked you enough, I would talk to you. If I didn't well, then I wouldn't.

"What? Not going to eat?" Paul sneered, forcing me to make eye contact with him. I didn't answer, instead I just looked at him boredly and turned back around to study the room. I wasn't one for watching T.V so I didn't really pay any attention to it. I mean, I didn't see the point. You could tell what was going to happen, what the actors lines would probably be. Not that I didn't watch T.V at all. I loved old classic movies. They were the best.

"Hey babe, didn't expect you to be up this late." Kyle said with a smile as he walked into the room. I just smiled back, moving over some to make room for him.

"I'm bored." I whispered to him gently, trying not to sigh and start complaining about how there was nothing to do.

"What do you want to do." Kyle asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and making me laugh a little too loudly. People looked at me in shock. Did they not think I could laugh?

"Wow, shorty just laughed." Embry said, ruffling my hair as he made fun of my small size.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes at him, which made him laugh.

"So, tomorrow, movies, what do you want to see?" Embry asked, leaning in closer to me so I could whisper in his ear. I frowned at him. I wasn't just going to go talking to everyone. I mean, I meant what I said about only talking to Kyle and Seth. I leaned over and whispered in Seth's ear.

"Something good." He repeated my words, making the whole room laugh, except Paul who was just starring at me intently.

Hey, I know this was pretty bad. Also I'm going away for the weekend, so I will try to update, but if I cant, I'll be back Sunday so expect more then! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap

"Kira! Time to wake up!" Kyle called as he marched into my room. I groaned drastically and rolled over.

"I hate you." I told him, only slightly joking.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you do. Now come on, it's time to go! We're going to the movies soon." He prodded, pulling me lightly out f the bed and pushing me towards the bathroom where he had a shower waiting for me.

I took a shower, trying my hardest not to fall back asleep in the hot water.

"Hurry up Kira! WE're leaving soon! I put your cloths on your bed!" Kyle screamed to me through the bathroom door before going back down stairs. I sighed, hopping out of the shower and drying myself off before getting dressed in the purple tank top and white washed jeans Kyle laid out for me.

I bounded down the steps, making my presence known t everyone in the house.

I walked into the living room to find everyone sitting on the couch, starring at me.

"Hey babe. Ready to go?" Kyle asked coming up to stand beside me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, well we're all going to take Sam's car," Seth said, gesturing to him, Embry, Kyle, Quill, and Jared, "And you and Paul are going to take Paul's car." He told me, waiting for my reaction. I just kind of looked at him. Was he serious? He was going to make me ride with the weirdo kid?

Well, there's no backing out now. Kyle quickly ran out to Sam's car with the other guys and they sped off, leaving me and Paul standing in the doorway.

We looked at each other for a minute before I sighed and walked over to the passenger seat of his car, waiting for him to unlock the door.

We drove for nearly fifteen minutes and no one said anything, not that I would.

"So…" Paul said, looking over at me and smirking, I just kind of glanced at him and then back out the window. Then he frowned. Dork. "What's your name again?" He asked, though I was positive he already knew that answer to that.

It was my turn to turn and smirk at him.

We arrived at the movie theater less then ten minutes later, and Kyle already had my ticket ready for me.

We were watching some movie about an ogre and his pet donkey. I thought it was highly amusing, where as everyone else thought it was horrible and childish and glared at Kyle for picking it out.

"Nice choice in movies there orphan." Paul said to Kyle as we walked out of the movie theater. I could feel my blood boiling, did he really just say that? Did he just call Kyle an orphan?

"Dude, shut up." Seth said, giving him a stern look.

"It's not my fault orphan boy picked a bad movie." He said with a chuckle. I felt the anger rise to my face as I became red. I instantly was reminded of Kyle's first night in the orphanage, when I first met him. He was crying alone in one of the spacious, nearly empty rooms, calling out for his mom. That was so long ago.

As Paul continued to laugh at his own joke I couldn't hold it in any longer. I finally had something to say to the guy.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about what it was like in that place! You don't know what it's like to find a little boy crying all alone for his parents, and you can't even help him! You can't even tell him its going to be alright, because it isn't! Because that little kid doesn't have parents anymore! They're gone! You don't know what its like to wake up one day and realize that no one loves you! Do you not understand that? That we have no one!" I said, my breath becoming shallow as I struggled to breath past the tears that now ran freely down my face.

"I-I didn't mean you." Paul said gently, as if it was hurting him too.

"Don't you dare call him that! Do you understand me! He's the only person that loves me! The only person who's always there! Because you can't trust people to always be there for you! People leave you! They leave you no matter what! So you can't love them! You can't even talk to them! Because if you talk to them, then they become attached, and then when they leave you it just hurts more!" I said swiping my hands furiously across my face and rubbing off the tears.

Part of me was beyond satisfied, and part of me was completely mortified that I actual used my voice to give away my emotions.

"Shhh. Babe, it's okay now. It's okay." Kyle whispered soothingly in my ear as he hugged me tightly. He smiled sadly and mouthed a quick, sorry to Paul for my behavior. I wanted to smack that pained, regretful expression off his face as he silently walked over to his car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap

PAUL POV

The first time my imprint talks to me, she's yelling at me. I got to say, it hurts like hell. But, me being me, didn't really expect anything different. That's what annoyed me the most.

I got in my car and drove off towards La Push, not really knowing what I planned on doing once I got there. I could feel the pull in my heart trying to bring me back, but I chose to ignore it. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be with this girl who doesn't know how to trust anyone.

Why cant she just be a normal girl? One who I meet at school and already has a huge crush on me like Jared and Kim? Their relationship was easy. Jared had it easy. My imprint didn't even freaking TALK!

I had to pull over to the side of the road as I began to shake uncontrollably. For a minute I let the vibrations take over, but stopped myself thinking of Kira. I loved her, I was certain of that. Then again, I didn't have a chose in the matter. I had to love her, I wanted too. She was just so…beautiful.

(KIRA POV)

We drove home in silence, even the younger boys knowing to keep there mouths shut.

"You talked today." Kyle commented, nudging me lightly as a smile appeared on his lips.

"I yelled at a butt face today because he was being a jerk." I told him quietly, not really caring if the others heard my hoarse voice.

My heart hurt. Bad. I could feel the pull in my heart, telling me to hurry up and get back to Paul because then it would stop. And it hurt. I wanted to go find Paul, find him and ask him about the pain I was feeling in my heart when he wasn't around. But then that would require me talking to the guy, something I didn't plan on doing again.


End file.
